If three's a crowd
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life.  How does everyone take it?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Vicki got off of the elevator and went to Henry's door, entering without knocking. Mike looked up at her from the couch and smiled. "Hey, you're here early." he commented. She leaned down, kissing him lightly.

"I know. It's work related, though. I need Henry's help when he gets up."

"Work? Are you serious?"

"Yes. I have to go tail a cheating husband and I really don't want to see this woman more than I need to. She's a complete cow."

"That's mean."

"That's the hard truth. She's a bitch...no, she's THE bitch. Worse than Crowley."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. So, why are you here early?"

"I was off today. Went and played around at gym. Got bored. Henry's practically got a freakin library, so I figured I'd stay here awhile." he shrugged. She nodded. There was a noise from the room and Henry came out a moment later in a pair of green boxers.

"Hey." he smiled.

"Work." Vicki held up a hand. He rolled his eyes and went back into the room, coming back out a minute or so later in pants and his favorite red shirt.

"Why do you insist on working at night?"

"Because I do. Come on. Mike, you coming?" Vicki asked. He nodded and they went out and got in Henry's car.

"Where to?" Henry asked. She gave him the address of Mr. and Mrs. Simmons' house and he parked a few houses down to wait for the husband to leave.

"Why is it you always have to have cases at night when he's awake?" Mike complained. Vicki tossd him a glare.

"So sorry my work keeps you from getting fucked." she rolled her eyes, watching out the window for the husband.

"I'm just worried why you don't want to be anymore. Hell, it's been two months, Vicki."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." she shrugged. The men exchanged looks.

"Why not?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Can't I just not want sex?" she shrugged.

"No." he said. She shook her head.

"Well, I don't." she sighed. Henry set a hand on her back.

"Vicki, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she shrugged off his hand.

"Vic..." he began. She turned and glared at him.

"I said nothing. Just back the hell off that topic."

"Okay, fine." he nodded. She looked back towards the husband's car, waiting. She drummed her fingers over the doorframe, trying to drown out the beating in her ears. Henry grabbed her hand and looked at her, concerned. The beating continued in his ears, though, and he frowned. "What is that?" he frowned. She bit her lip.

"Nothing."

"What's what?" Mike looked at the vampire.

"It's...another heartbeat. Vicki, you aren't?" Henry's eyes went wide.

"Not right now, okay?" she sighed. Mike looked between them.

"Another heartbeat? Like...two from Vicki?"

"Yes." Henry nodded. Mike looked at Vicki.

"Vicki, are you pregnant?"

". . ."

"Vicki?"

"Yes, we'll talk about it later." she sighed.

"How long were you going to go before you told us?" he demanded.

"I just saw my doctor a couple weeks ago, cool it. I'm trying to deal with it, don't yell at me just because I didn't want to hear you bitch." she glared at him.

"I wouldn't have bitched." Mike held up his hands.

"You would've. You would've bitched because I didn't tell you I'd been getting sick and that I was late."

"Well...I would've been upset, yeah. You're supposed to tell us that stuff!" he pointed out.

"So, you're pregnant and we're sitting in a car waiting for a cheating husband? I'm missing something. Where's the part where you RELAX?" Henry asked.

"I'm not an invalid, Henry."

"No. You're pregnant. I'd rather have you working as an invalid than as an expecting mother. You're moving in with one of us and..."

"And what? Henry, I'm not going to stop working just because I'm pregnant."

"You're certainly not going up against a damn demon if the case arises! You are going to listen to us on this!" Henry glared at her.

"I never said I was going up against a demon, but I can still follow around cheating spouses and find runaway teens."

"You shouldn't be. You need to be in bed, resting."

"For the next seven months?!"

"Yes." he nodded. Mike nodded.

"You two are un-fucking-believable!" she got out and paced back and forth angrily. They watched her and Henry sighed.

"Vicki, get back in the car." he pleaded. She shook her head. "Vicki, this is ridiculous. Come on. We'll follow this guy and then we should go back to my place and talk this out."

"If you had your way, I'd be like the women from your place! Just good for taking care of kids and fucking!" she glared at him.

"That's not true and you know it, Vicki. You're just angry."

"Oh, and I don't have a right to be?!"

"Yes, you do. But we need to talk this over and come to a nice, simple understanding." Mike reasoned.

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, then, what were you planning on doing? Ignoring it until you went into labor?" Henry frowned. She looked at him, biting her lip.

"No." she looked guilty now.

"Victoria Dorotheia Nelson!" Mike scolded.

"What?! It would sure as hell make things simpler!"

"Abortions are just a nice excuse for murder and you know it. You've always said that." he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I was never pregnant then!"

"Vicki, get in the car." Henry repeated. She got in, twidling her fingers and gnawing at her bottom lip. "We're going to come up with a nice plan for the next seven months, then we're going to solve the cases you have. You aren't taking any more unless all of us agree they're safe." he instructed. She nodded. "We're going to follow this one husband tonight, but only because we're already here."

"Okay." she sighed. They looked up at Mr. Simmons' car and noticed he was in it, looking in the mirror. He pulled out and Henry waited before following him. They followed him to a cheap hotel and a woman opened a door, greeting him. Vicki took a few pictures of them making out in the doorway, then nodded. "Done."

They went back to Henry's place and Mike sat on the couch. She leaned against the wall, watching them. "Aren't you on the pill?" Mike frowned.

"I was, but then you and I broke up and I just...haven't been able to go see my doctor since we all got together."

"Do you know which..." Mike began.

"Henry couldn't have. Vampires can't have kids. That's why I didn't worry about telling him to use protection. And not telling him made me forget to tell you."

"Well, good. I mean, would've been nice to have planned it, but this is good."

"Oh, yeah, this is peachy." she rolled her eyes.

"Why is it bad?" Henry asked.

"What do I tell a child when they ask why you don't get older?"

"You tell them the truth."

"How does that work? They go off to school, other kids tell about their parents. Oh, I have a mommy, a daddy, and a vampire?"

"We can homeschool." he said logically.

"So the baby will be a total recluse? Great, yeah."

"No. We can homeschool until they're old enough to know telling about me is bad. Twelve, maybe. Just in time for middle school or junior high or whatever it's called now."

"Yeah. That's good." Mike nodded. She looked between them. "Coreen can move into the office and you can move into either mine or Henry's place."

"But then I would have to get up and GO to work every day. Which doesn't make sense. So, naturally, I need to stay at my place." Vicki shook her head.

"You aren't living alone." Henry frowned at her.

"Both of you have too much junk to move into my place."

"Vicki, stop arguing. You aren't living alone. Your place is only four blocks from mine. We could walk to your office every day." Mike offered. She glared at him.

"I think I can walk four blocks on my own."

"Now. But what about when you're about ready to pop and can only make it about halfway before you get tired?"

"Then I won't have any reason to be working. I really think it might be bad if I go into labor in the office."

"We're agreed then. You're going to be off from a month before your due date. Which is when, by the way?" Henry looked her over. "You haven't gotten big, it can't be soon."

"No. It's October twelfth." she shrugged.

"October. Just in time for Halloween. Oh, we could dress him up like a little pumpkin." Mike smiled.

"What?" Vicki laughed.

"Who said it was a boy?" Henry sounded indignant.

"Why not?" Mike shrugged.

"Don't fight, you two. It doesn't matter whether it's a boy or girl."

"That's right." Mike nodded. He grinned. "As long as it isn't a girl."

"Mike." she frowned at him.

"Just saying." he shrugged again.

"Gender doesn't matter." Henry shook his head. He wrapped an arm over Vicki's shoulder. "You should go to sleep." he said. She shot him a glance.

"I'll go to sleep later. I'm not tired."

"And what about you?" Mike asked her stomach. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Michael, talk to my stomach again, you're dead."

"But you're supposed to talk to babies in the womb." he pouted.

"I don't care. It looks ridiculous."

"But it's a baby. I'm a dad." Mike smiled. Vicki rolled her eyes.

"I'm going home." she sighed.

"No, you're staying here tonight." Henry said. She frowned at him.

"I can't even go home to sleep?"

"Oh, you wanted to sleep?" he smiled. She glared at him.

"I don't want to have sex. Not now. Not ever. Stop bringing it up." she growled.

"Why not?" Mike asked again.

"Because I don't." she shrugged.

"That excuse is really old." he grumbled.

"Well, tough shit. I'm going home to sleep. You two just leave me alone right now." she sighed. She left and Henry rolled his eyes.

"I'm following her home. I'll be back soon." he offered. Mike nodded, stretching onto the couch, and the vampire went after Vicki. The chase was relatively boring, him tailing from the shadows and her walking down the sidewalks from streetlight to streetlight. She got into her office and he listened from outside. She threw her purse onto the couch and got into the shower. He nodded to himself and went back to his place. Mike was on the couch, reading.

"Hey." the detective didn't look up. Henry smiled and fell onto the loveseat, watching him.

"You know why she doesn't want sex, right?"

"No." Mike set the book down, looking at him.

"She thinks we will think she got big."

"What?" Mike frowned. He worked it out. "That's ridiculous. Vicki's always beautiful."

"I know that and you know that, but she is a woman and they rarely know that."

"So she thinks she got fat and that we won't like her?"

"Yes."

"I've seen her with a cold. If I didn't leave her for that, I'm staying."

"Why would you leave her for having a cold?" Henry frowned.

"No, it was actually pretty cute. She was in bed with about three boxes of tissue around her, all used, and she was sneezing her head off. She couldn't sleep from it. Her face was all puffy and red. She was so cute." Mike was laughing at the end of his memory and Henry smiled.

"Sounds like it."

"And she got so mad at me for picking on her. Her nose was all stopped up and she couldn't pronounce anything right. Duh duh buk ub."

"Duh duh buk ub?"

"Shut the fuck up." Mike smiled. Henry nodded. "Not to mention I've put up with years of her PMS."

"Yeah, but she's actually calmer then."

"No. She's crazy. You just manage to stay on her good side. That time she shot me, it was because I suggested she stay home because her cramps were bothering her. She wouldn't say anything, but it was pretty obvious."

"She said that was an accident."

"Woman troubles and a gun. Giving her the weapon was the accident."

"Ah." the prince nodded. He stared at Mike and took in his features, storing this moment away. This was his Mike after learning he would be a father.

"You're staring." Mike commented. Henry smiled.

"So?"

"So, I'm starting to understand why Vicki says it's creepy. You go like completely still."

"I'm remembering you. Just this moment. Now shut up."

"Hey!" Mike stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, very mature, Detective."

"Detective? You haven't called me that since before Bridewell came the second time."

"I know. Seemed a nice compliment to the point of your childishness."

"I'm not childish. And even if I were, nu-uh, you are." Mike smiled. Henry laughed.

"You and Vicki." he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you two are completely cracked in the skull."

"Yeah? Well I think you're a frufru princey brat."

"I am a prince."

"Back half a millenia ago."

"But still a prince."

"Oh, really? You wanna go to parliament and announce that one?"

"No. I'm not stupid."

"Exactly. So, for all sense and purpose, you're a normal spoiled brat that just happens to be five centuries old."

"I hate your logic. Could you go to the Italian border and try to get in simply because of lineage?"

"No."

"Does that make you less Italian?"

"No."

"So, I'm not less of a prince just because I can't claim it?"

"Why are we arguing?"

"Because I'm right and you're not."

". . .shut-up." Mike smiled. The vampire was suddenly over him on the loveseat and pulling off his shirt. "I don't feel like it." the detective sighed dramatically. Henry sat up, straddling him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"You act like I always want to have sex."

"Isn't that all you've been complaining about?" Henry teased, running a hand down Mike's sculpted chest to the top of his jeans. Mike laughed.

"Oh, so you give Vicki room and not me?"

"I can read you, though. She's impervious to my special charms." Henry unhooked the button. Mike shrugged, pulling the vampire down to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

I don't own it.

Note: I'm giving Marjery Nelson a maiden name (Connors) to go by since her husband was a jerk.

Chapter 2

Vicki looked at the phone and then to the men sitting across from her desk. Back at the phone. "I can't do it." she said, curling her legs into the chair. Henry smiled.

"Vicki, it's your mother."

"EXACTLY!" she jumped up, pulling on her coat. "I can't do this. I cannot talk to her about this." she started for the door. As she got to the door, she heard Mike.

"Yes, hello, Ms. Connors. Vicki has some news for you." he said. Vicki spun and glared at him. He held his cellphone out to her with a cocky smirk on his face.

"MIKE!" she hissed. Her mother's voice rang through the room.

"Vicki, honey, what happened?"

"You have it on speaker?!" she stressed. He nodded. Henry smiled. "Shut up!" she pointed at the vampire.

"Excuse me?!" Marjery demanded.

"Not you, mom." Vicki whined. Mike put an innocent smile on his face.

"Vicki, she needs to know." he said.

"Know what?" Marjery demanded. Vicki moved back to the desk and Henry pulled her down onto his lap.

"Relax and just tell her." he said comfortingly. She nodded and sighed.

"Who's that? That isn't Mike." her mother clicked her tongue. Vicki winced, remembering the face that came with the tongue click.

"That's Henry. Um...heyimpregnantbye." she snatched the phone and hung up. Henry laughed and held her closer. Mike shook his head, rubbing her back.

"That was better than I thought you would do." he comforted. She nodded and the phone rang. She handed it to Mike and he answered it, then held it a foot from his head.

"PREGNANT?! OH MY GOD, VICKI, PREGNANT?! WHO'S THE FATHER, HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU, ARE YOU FAT YET?!" the phone was NOT on speaker. Vicki groaned, hiding her face against Henry's chest. "VICTORIA!" her mother called. She took the phone, whimpering.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. It's Mike's. I'm only two months along. And yeah, I'm a cow." she groaned.

"You're not a cow." Henry smiled.

"Who's that?" Ms. Connors asked.

"Henry. I told you about him. The book guy..."

"OH! The graphic...comic...thing...guy."

"Yeah." Vicki sighed. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Graphic novels. Two words." he mouthed. She smiled.

"WELL WHY'D YOU WAIT TWO MONTHS TO TELL ME I'M A GRAMMA?!" Vicki jumped and nearly threw the phone.

"I thought it was stress. Then I went to see my doctor because I was getting sick. I just told the guys last night."

"The guys? As in both of them? Why does it matter to Henry?"

Vicki paled and hung up. "Oops." she mumbled. Henry looked at her.

"Exactly how much of our lives does your mother know about?" Mike beat him to the question. Vicki ducked her head and blushed.

"Well...she knows I'm pregnant." she shrugged.

"That's it?" Henry asked. She nodded. "So she doesn't know you're dating us?"

"No."

"Why not?" Mike frowned.

"Hey, mom, I'm dating two men and they don't mind playing together if I'm not there. She won't take that well." she shot, getting up and pacing. Henry sighed.

"It's going to be fine."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. No problems at all. WHAT DREAMWORLD ARE YOU LIVING IN?!" she growled. He leaned back.

"Well, they say mothers and daughters act alike, but that was just scary." he teased. She went red. "It's a joke."

"It's not funny." she sighed, returning to normal. The phone rang again and she answered it.

"Did you just hang up on me?" Marjery demanded. Vicki groaned.

"Yes."

"WH..."

"Mom, Henry and Mike are both kind of my...guys. We're all together."

"All together? Like...you're dating both of them?"

"We're all with each other." Vicki offered weakly. There was silence.

"They're...the two of them..."

"Yeah."

"And they're still with you?"

"Yep."

"So you're always...all three...together?"

"Yes."

"All three..."

"Nomatter how you ask it, we're all screwing each other, mom." she rolled her eyes. Mike snorted. "Shut up, Celluci."

"Well, you technically aren't screwing either of us at the moment."

"My mom doesn't need to know that!"

"Yes, I do. I can be there in an hour if you need me, Vicki, honey."

"No, mom, that's fine. We're okay. Both of the guys are annoying me and I don't think Henry's ready for the meet my mommy dinner."

"Really? You are...in a relationship...and you don't think he can meet me?"

"No, you'll scare him off. Seriously, gotta go. Love you, bye." Vicki hung up and turned the phone off.

"You know that's just going to piss her off." Mike smiled. Vicki shrugged.

"She just found out I'm in a permanent menage-et-trois and that I'm pregnant. I don't want to deal with her."

"You two are terrible. Your mom can't be that bad." Henry frowned. They both looked at him.

"Wow, he's really not ready to meet her."

"We can start him off with a few demons. If he does okay with them, they can talk on the phone." Vicki shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, moving close to her. Mike followed unsurely.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"I thought you left us last night so you could sleep."

"I thought you always played lie detector. I haven't slept much since I found out."

"Vicki..." Mike began.

"I know, not healthy." she held her hands up defensively. He sighed.

"Well, you need to sleep."

"I can't. I've tried. My mind won't shut off."

"Well you can't use pills." he frowned.

"No shit, captain obvious." she glared at him. Henry pulled her to himself and lifted her easily into his arms. She didn't push away, just let him hold her.

"Mike and I are here for you."

"Your every need at our beckoned call." Mike nodded. She looked at them and laughed.

"You two are so dorky like that." she said.

"Dorky?" Henry pouted.

"Yes. You're both so worried. Don't be, I'm fine." she smiled.

"You're fine? You're exhausted."

"Yeah, well, I'll be fine."

"What's keeping you up?"

"Nothing, I just. . ."

"If your mind won't shut off, there has to be a reason." Henry swayed back and forth slowly. She frowned.

"I can't stop thinking." she yawned. Mike nodded and they went into her room. They laid down on the bed, sandwiching her, and Henry stroked her hair. He hummed an old song, pulling her coat and shirt off while Mike pulled off her shoes and pants. Mike looked down at the small bulge pushing out of the thin woman and smiled. She scowled at him, eyes dropping.

"You're beautiful." Henry whispered. She looked over her shoulder at him, then back at Mike. He nodded.

"For lack of a better word. You've never looked so gorgeous." he said quietly, a hand on her stomach. Henry's hand moved right next to Mike's.

"The heartbeat is so strong." he smiled. They both looked at him. "I can't help but notice. I'm shocked I couldn't tell before. The heart starts beating at four weeks." he shrugged.

"Dork." she murmured, laying down.

"I'm not a dork."

"Okay fine. You're a comic nerd." she yawned. Mike laughed. "Oh, right. . .graphic novel nerd."

"Yeah, well, you're a freak magnet." Henry smiled. She looked at him and then Mike before laying her head back down.

"Guilty."

"Sleep." he chided before continuing his hum. She calmed with the humming vibrations going over her back and soon found herself sleeping. Mike smiled at Henry.

"You can feel the heart?" he asked. Henry looked into Mike's eyes, his own going black.

"Feel what I feel." he whispered. Mike blinked and suddenly felt Vicki's heartbeat and a smaller one. Smaller, but no less strong. He beamed.

"That's the baby." he whispered. Henry nodded. "Hello, little person. Are you a boy or girl?"

"Mike, that's ridiculous. Too young. And it doesn't matter, we've been over this a million times."

"Yeah, well. . ."

"I swear, you're acting like my father."

"You take that back!" Mike shot up. Henry smiled.

"Shuddup." Vicki mumbled. Both men looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed.

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"You're supposed to shut up." she opened one eye and looked at them.

"As my lady commands then." he grinned. Her eye closed and he felt her fall back to sleep. "We should probably go to sleep, too." the vampire got up and closed the heavy blinds in Vicki's room, then laid back down. Mike smiled at him.

"I'm not your father." he grumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's shorter, but hey. I predict big things to come in their immediate future and that requires a chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 3

Vicki looked at the door as it opened and a woman came in. "Yes?" she asked pleasantly. The woman looked at her, worrying at her bottom lip. "Have a seat." Vicki suggested. The tall brunette obeyed and seemed to calm slightly.

"I. . .I need someone to look into something for me."

"And what would this something be?" Vicki urged. The woman looked around, then at Vicki again.

"I. . .how much do you know about the paranormal?"

"I know more now than I would care to. If this case involves demons or anything else out to kill or otherwise maim people, I'm not allowed to take it."

"No. No, nothing like that. He's harmless."

"He?" Vicki picked up a pen to take notes.

"Yes. My son. He. . .he ran away from home. He's into the weird stuff. Reading about it, looking for it. His last journal entry said he'd found someone to help him farther into the world of night."

"Your son, how old is he?"

"Seventeen. Here's a. . .a picture." the woman pulled a photo out. The boy was in a long black cloak, platinum hair spiked. His eyes were the most interesting thing, however. They were straight ice-blue.

"Vampire wannabe?"

"That's what some people call him. He even has his canine teeth filed down."

"Right, Mrs?"

"Seymour. Mrs. Seymour. His name's Benjamin, but he goes by Samiel."

"Samiel? Like. . ."

"Yes, like Lucifer."

"I will have to consult with my supernatural expert before I agree to this case."

"Why? My sister said you took her case without any problems." Mrs. Seymour frowned. Vicki nodded and placed a hand on her stomach unconsiously.

"My situation has changed."

"Hows...oh." the woman nodded, seeing Vicki's hand. Vicki nodded. "Is supernatural expert code talk for the daddy?"

"Kind of."

"Alright. If I leave my card. . ."

"I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If I can't take it, I'll refer you to some people who probably can."

"Thanks so much." Mrs. Seymour stood and handed Vicki her crisp business card, then left. Coreen came in.

"Fun meeting?"

"A hoot. Her son ran away. His journal said he met someone to lead him into the world of night."

"World of Night? The club?"

"It's a club?" Vicki raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Ian was in it."

"Really? So it's not evil?"

"I don't know. It was like a fraternity, brotherhood thing. He wasn't allowed to talk about it."

"Okay, would he have been in an evil club?"

"No." Coreen shook her head, pigtails swinging.

"Look online and see what you can find, okay?"

"Okay. Oh, make sure you take your vitamins and drink. . ."

"Coreen." Vicki scowled.

"Hey, Henry said to remind you every day. Don't shoot the messenger." the gothette went to the computer and started working. Vicki went into the kitchen and took her pills, then went back into her office. She stared out the wondow, boredom taking over, and waited for Coreen to finish her research. The gothette came in when the sun was fading.

"Anything?" Vicki asked.

"Yes. World of Night is a bunch of guys that get around to discuss the paranormal. They adore the night and fancy themselves self-made vampires."

"But they are mortals?"

"Yep."

"And they recruited a minor."

"Seems so."

"Who's they?" Henry walked in. She looked at him.

"Hey. I have a potential case. Nothing actually paranormal that we could see. Seventeen year old wannabe vampire. Joined a club called World of Night."

"World of Night? They're losers." Henry rolled his eyes. Vicki sighed.

"IAN was in it." Coreen bit. He looked at her.

"He must've been new. He wasn't with the crowd that tried to stalk me."

"Stalk you?" Vicki asked.

"So I'm not always forgettable. Sue me."

"Yeah, more like stake you. What the hell were you thinking, not clearing everyone's memory? What if they came after you and tried. . .well. . ." she shrugged. He smiled.

"They couldn't have."

"Henry, everyone might be an easy kill for you, but you're easily killed as well." she narrowed her eyes.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're not invincible and thinking you are is selfish."

"How is it selfish to be confident?"

"Because you. . .you have a family now. How do you think it would make Mike and me feel if you got killed?"

"Then you're not taking the case." he shrugged. She opened her mouth. "We agreed. No dangerous cases."

"Fine." she went to the phone and called Mrs. Seymour, giving her the name of another detective. "Happy?" she hung up. He nodded.

"Now, are you finished working?"

"Yes. Why?" she frowned.

"Because Mike is at my place with Chinese."

"Ooh!" she jumped up, smiling. Coreen laughed. "Night, Coreen." she was at the door quickly.

"I swear, you can't keep those two from Chinese." Henry sighed, following Vicki. They went to his place and she sat on the couch with Mike, grabbing her food and chopsticks.

"So, anything exciting happen today?" Mike asked. She shook her head.

"Doctor called and said tomorrow night is still on."

"Alright."

"Are you going to ask the sex?" Henry settled on the table in front of them.

"It's going to be a boy." Mike said stubbornly. Henry shook his head.

"You're ridiculous."

"Why? Come on, your dad wanted a son."

"Because he didn't think a daughter would be an adequite ruler. Look what Elizabeth did."

"So, do you know?" Vicki looked at Henry.

"I do." Henry smiled.

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"What, did you do a supersonic yell thing?"

"Damn." Henry pouted. She laughed.

"Well? Boy or girl?" Mike asked.

"Don't you wanna wait until tomorrow?"

"No." Vicki and Mike mimed. Henry smiled.

"Tough." he went into his drawing studio.

"Oh, come on. It's a girl, right?" Vicki asked.

"No. It's a boy. Come on. The first kid in my family has ALWAYS been a boy. I was first, my dad was first, his dad was first. It's just tradition." Mike glared at her.

"Yeah, well, dominant traits and all that." she smirked. Henry laughed and looked out at them. "Come on, Henry, tell him it's a girl. Don't make him suffer his dillusions any longer."

"Vicki, how often are you right about things like this?" Mike asked smugly.

"Excuse me?" her head whipped around to him.

"You aren't exactly the best at telling what's going on in your body."

"Are you trying to say something?"

"I think you have no idea what's going on."

"And I think you're a dumbass." she hit his arm, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Okay, enough war." Henry said. They looked at him. "You two need a mediator to have a meal." he frowned.

"It's not my fault one of us is an arrogant prick." Vicki crossed her arms, making her stomach seem bigger.

"Well, it's about time you realized how you acted." Mike rolled his eyes and she opened her mouth, ready to yell.

"You're both wrong." Henry went back into his drawing area. Vicki followed him.

"Both wrong? How are we both wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, what do you mean? The baby's okay, right? It's not messed up?" Mike followed.

"No! Dear Jesu, I'd have said something if they were."

"Oh thank. . .they?" Vicki started to sigh, then her head snapped up to look into the vampire's eyes.

"They? Like twins?" Mike asked.

"Yes, they like twins. A boy and a girl."

"AND?" Vicki had paled. Both men smiled. "This is NOT funny! TWO kids? Not one, but TWO?! As in, I have to give birth TWICE?!" she demanded. Henry laughed.

"It can't be that bad. Women have kids every day."

"Drugs. There will be drugs and I will be asleep."

"You're not having drugs." Mike objected.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"I don't want the first time you see them to be when they're a few hours old, I want you to be awake, see them the second they're born."

"Mike, I'm going to be in so much pain, I don't think I'll want to see you. I might kill you."

"You won't kill me." he smiled. She just gave him a doubtful stare, eyes venemous. "Okay, I think I might be waiting outside while you have them."

"I think you will be silent. For the next four months and however long they're living with us."

"Oh, that's right. Henry and I came up with a nice living arrangement." Mike said. She groaned and crossed her arms.

"This one's pretty reasonable." Henry offered.

"You thought raising them in Yorkshire castle was a good idea." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"And you wanted them to live one night with you and the next with Mike on a trade off schedule."

"That's reasonable."

"That's ridiculous. Reasonable would be. . .say, buying a house and all moving in together." Mike grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"We can't move into a house."

"Why not?" he was ready for the fight.

"I couldn't help move anything right now. It would be pointless to even try."

"You wouldn't be moving anything. We would." Henry seemed shocked she'd even suggested herself working.

"Well. . .we don't even know if anywhere is. . ." Mike held up his hands to stop her and pulled a picture of a house from his pocket. It was big, a two-story, white victorian house. Good condition.

"There's plenty of yard space and it's only a couple of miles from your office. Four bedrooms. A large basement. An attic. A den. Kitchen, dining room, front and back porch. In-ground pool." he smiled. She crossed her arms again, a smirk firmly in place.

"Yeah, now tell me that it's affordable." she snorted.

"It's cheaper than what I pay here for a year." Henry shrugged. She rounded on him.

"You're not buying it."

"And why not?"

"Because it's a. . ." she sighed, frustrated. "Because I. . ."

"Because it's perfect and you absolutely love it?" Mike offered.

"No. Because. . ."

"Whatever your reason, you're too late. I already bought it." Henry pulled a key from his back pocket and she groaned into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 4

Vicki reached a hand up for the blind on her face, but Henry grabbed it, stopping her. "Just a moment longer. Just wait until you see the house. It's perfect." he said for the millionth time.

"You've been going back and forth between this place and me since you told me about it. Why can't I just see it?"

"Because it's a surprise. And it is perfect." Mike agreed. The car slowed and they got out, Henry helping Vicki to the door. He opened it and they went in, then Mike and Henry smiled at each other before the vampire untied the blindfold. She looked around and tried to hide her smile.

"I. . .guess this works." she tried to sound annoyed. Both of their faces fell. "I'm just kidding, it's great." she rolled her eyes. The livingroom was set up with new furniture Vicki had never seen before and she made a note to yell at them later for wasting money. She started for the stairs and the men followed, fussing over her.

"Maybe I should carry you." Henry offered, gesturing to her now amply swelled stomach. She glared at him.

"I can walk." she snapped. She was still annoyed they'd made her stop actually working cases ahead of schedule because it was twins. They got to the top and she mentally scolded herself. She should've let him carry her. (The stairs were a bit too much) she silently admitted to herself, clamping her mouth shut. Neither man would EVER hear that. She went to the first door and opened it. Guest room. She closed it and moved to the one across the hall. It was done up the same exactly, so it wasn't the bedroom she knew they'd decorated for the three of them. The last two rooms, one on each side of the hall, waited now. She went to the one on her side of the hall and pushed it open.

A large bed with red velvet sheets, three dressers set up side-by-side, a closet opened to show clothes seperated into three different sections, one of which was obviously hers. The walls were a deep wine and the carpet a dark green. She moved out of that room and went to the other. Mike blocked her way. "This is the baby room. It's a little. . . overdone, I guess. But keep in mind, they're the babies and. . ."

"Move." she ordered. He stepped to the side and she pushed the door open. She started laughing immediately. Half of the room was pink and the other half was blue, the colors merging to purple in the center. There were two cribs in the center, connected so they looked like just one large crib, and a TV on one side of the room with barney tapes stacked around it. There were two changing tables as well and a play pin in the corner. Toys were littered everywhere.

"Like it?" Henry asked.

"It's adorable." she nodded.

"We still need to figure out some way to organize the toys, but we have two months for that." Mike shrugged.

"What exactly am I supposed to do for the next two months?" she looked at them.

"Nothing. You're going to be resting." Henry said confidently.

"I am, am I? And when did I agree to that?"

"You didn't. But there's absolutely no way you're going to be up and about. Mike still has to work and Coreen will be here often to get my help on the work. . ." he stopped and her eyes went wide.

"EXCUSE ME?!" she demanded. He nodded. "Coreen and you are still working? And I can't?!"

"You don't need to get stressed out. Besides, nothing evil is going to come after us. It tends to pinpoint you."

"But what if they. . ."

"It's fine. Your only job is to relax." Mike comforted.

"The attic has miscellaneous junk. But the den downstairs is nice and the basement is fixed up for the two of you." Henry said. She looked at Mike curiously.

"Hey, I have no clue. He did that room by himself."

"Really? Well, let's go see it." she started for the stairs and Henry lifted her into his arms. "I can walk." she said.

"I can walk faster and more carefully."

"Pompous ass."

"Arrogant mortal." he smirked. He carried her down to the basement, Mike beside them, and both of their eyes went wide. Gym equiptment like punching bags, weight machines, and exercise bikes were scattered around the place.

"I think I just found mommy's private play room." Vicki smiled.

"Not for the next few months you didn't." Mike objected. She pouted.

"Fine. But as soon as they're out, you two get to be mommy while I have my own sanctuary."

"What about when they're hungry?" Mike asked. She frowned.

"What about it?"

"Well, you. . ."

"No." she crossed her arms.

"But it's healthier."

"There is NO way! You're crazy! How would you feel if something was going to latch on to some of you for most of the day?" she snapped. He opened his mouth, grinning. "Don't answer that! No. Formula."

"But formula isn't natural." Henry frowned distastefully.

"And breastfeeding helps to bond." Mike nodded.

"They're in me nine months. That's bonding enough. More time to bond with you two."

"Right, that's why you want to bottle feed." Mike rolled his eyes.

"My choice. Now, can I go back to the office? I do have work to do." she sighed. The men exchanged exhasperated looks and took her back to her office.

"So, what's the work?" Henry asked accusingly.

"Just paperwork. I haven't been keeping great records and I might as well do this now. See, look, typing." she mocked, gesturing at the computer in a flourish. "And I hear that less that one percent of women go into early labor from typing-related stress."

"Very amusing." Mike scoffed.

"You two go. I need to concentrate. It'll be fine, I'll call before dawn." she reassured them. Henry nodded and kissed her forehead.

"If you don't call before dawn, I'm locking you in the bedroom for the next two months." he promised. Mike kissed her cheek and winked at her, then the two men left.

"Oh, finally." she relaxed into the chair and rubbed her hands over her face. She felt a small thump from inside of her stomach. "Just us three." she cooed. "If either of your daddy's knew I was speaking to you, they'd never let me forget it."

She sat for hours, talking to her stomach and the two lives inside of her, then she looked at the clock. 3:56. She called Henry's place and Mike answered. "Hello?"

"Hey. Calling so that Henry doesn't lock me away. I'm gonna head to your place, okay?"

"Wait and I'll come get you."

"No, it's fine. It's only four blocks."

"And you're ONLY seven months pregnant. We'll be there in a minute." there was a click when Mike hung up and Vicki rolled her eyes.

"You'd better hurry up." she ordered her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 5

Vicki looked around the silent bedroom. Henry was asleep and Mike was at work. She got up and went over to the door. She opened it quietly and was immediately met with her mother sitting in a chair. "Honey, where are you going?" she scolded. Vicki closed the door and groaned, trapped in the room. She tapped her fingers on her crossed arms a moment before sunset.

Henry woke with a gasp and she grabbed a pillow, hitting him continuously. He grabbed the pillow and looked at her. "My MOTHER is outside of that door and won't let me out. Why didn't you TELL ME she was coming?" she hissed. He smiled.

"It's not safe for you to wander around when Mike's at work while I'm sleeping." he pulled a shirt and a pair of pants. She continued to glare at him and he went to the door and opened it. Marjery looked at him and stood uncertainly.

"Henry, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Connors." he nodded. He kissed her hand gently and she looked past him at Vicki.

"Great. You've met. Can I go now?" she demanded. Henry turned to her.

"Don't we have something to say?" he asked meaningfully. She sighed.

"Can't you?"

"No." he said. She sighed and looked at her mother.

"What's going on?" the older woman demanded.

"Mom, Henry...Henry's a vampire." Vicki waited for a response. Marjery just stood there a moment.

"He's a what? I must've heard you wrong." she shook her head.

"You heard her right, Ms. Connors." Henry admitted. The old woman looked at him and then at Vicki.

"He's a..."

"Yeah."

"And you and Mike are..."

"Yep."

"Has he..."

"Not since he found out about the babies."

"And on M..."

"Yep."

"Is he going to kill..."

"No."

"How do you..."

"Because I do." Vicki cut her mother off again. Henry smiled at Vicki's insight into her mother's mind.

"Victoria, how do you know he is? He could just be one of those weird people like that assistant of yours." Marjery chided. Henry scowled indignantly and Vicki smiled.

"You wanna give her the show?" she asked, looking at the vampire. He sighed and felt the changs occur. His eyes dilated and his teeth grew. Marjery went pale as a ghost before clutching the cross around her neck.

"You're...you're a..." she couldn't form the word and he smiled slightly.

"You shouldn't be scared, Ms. Connors. I'm harmless to you." he smiled.

"H-harmless? But you're a...you're damned, how can you say you're harmless?" she spat the words and Henry looked back at Vicki.

"Hey, I told you she wouldn't like it. Mojo her or get over it." the PI started towards the stairs and he was instantly by her side.

"What was our little discussion about the stairs?" he frowned.

"I can walk down the stairs, Henry..."

"You can be carried down the stairs, you're not walking down them." With that, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the first floor. Marjery followed uncertainly and watched her daughter hit the vampire's arm before going into the kitchen. He turned back to her. "Ms. Connors, if you'll excuse me. I have some work to do before I get fired." he nodded to her gently and went into the den to start working on the next issue for one of his graphic novels.

Vicki came out of the kitchen with a carton of Chinese, a fork sticking out the closed lid, and saw her mother just standing there. "If you're going to just gawk like that, you should know he doesn't like that." she scolded. Marjery looked at her. "He's a vampire, not a demon. And he's more religious than you even, so you can't complain about that. Just treat him like you were going to before you found out."

"I didn't like the idea of this to begin with. You're going to be a mother. You need to settle down, learn to cook and clean..."

"I am settled down. As for the cooking and cleaning, Mike loves that boring stuff."

"Settled down? You and your childrens father have a...a vampire sharing your bed."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't object so much if you saw them together. The two most chivalrous men left alive and they coddle each other."

"You're the woman. You need coddled. You need a chivalrous man. You need a stable life, a marriage."

"Why? Because it worked SO well for you?" Vicki spat. The older woman opened her mouth and closed it, then there was a sharp sound throughout the whole room. Vicki reached up and touched her cheek where her mother had slapped her, the carton of beef and broccoli falling to the wooden floor. The next second, arms were around her and Henry was growling protectively. "No, Henry, it's fine, just let go." the small blonde tried to escape his grasp, fists balled up.

"Vicki, I..." Marjery stooped when the front door opened and Mike came in. He stopped when he saw them. Henry was holding a struggling and angry Vicki away from her mother, who was pale as a sheet.

"What happened?" he frowned.

"She hit Vicki." Henry bit the words out and Mike looked at Marjery, shocked.

"Henry, let go. I'm not gonna hurt her. I'm just gonna..." Vicki tried to bargain.

"You're gonna calm down. And, Marjery Connors, you're going to make yourself scarce, lest Henry find a way to dispose of your body before he's calm." Mike ordered. Vicki opened her mouth. "That's that. Both of you, upstairs. Marjery, you stay down here."

Henry lifted Vicki effortlessly and carried her up the stairs, Mike following closely. They went into their room and Henry set Vicki down. "I could've taken her." she crossed her arms.

"So I take it she didn't take the vampire thing well?" Mike frowned.

"No. She thinks I need to settle down and learn to cook and clean and that Henry's just some little fling we're having. She is so..." Vicki grabbed the nearest object, a small blue rock-like paperweight, and threw it at the door. Henry caught it before it shattered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Vicki, your mom's not going to be okay with a second man in your life. The times may have advanced the human mind, but most are still closed to the options."

"What options?! This is ridiculous. Her not liking you is like me not liking her having a liver or heart! It's stupid!" she ranted. Henry slowly went back to his normal self. "What?"

"Nothing. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about me." he grinned. She rolled her eyes and looked at Mike.

"And just when can we expect your family to show up? Because I know your mother is going to have something to say about this."

"My mom knows. She has for months. She's not completely over the vampire part, but she's pretty okay with the boyfriend part." he shrugged.

"Oh, wonderful, she'll only call me a harlet woman BEHIND my back." Vicki scowled.

"Vicki, you're not a harlet woman for being with two men. Trust me." Henry smiled. She tossed him a disapproving glance, but his smile was contagious.

"My mother will be here tomorrow and she's bringing my cousin Arabella." Mike said.

"The midwife?"

"Yes." Mike smiled. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Midwives don't come with drugs."

"See? It's perfect." Mike smiled enthusiastically, knowing it would only further tick her off. She was silent a moment.

"And on top of it all, I dropped my food downstairs." she looked at the door angrily, changing the subject. "It's closed, can one of you..."

"I'll go get it." Henry started to leave, but Mike stopped him.

"I think I'll go. Neither of you needs to be around her right now. One of you would kill her." he was gona and back in a few minutes with the carton. Vicki took it silently and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Coreen is supposed to be here soon to talk about another case." Henry checked the time.

"I'll take Marjery out and show her around town. She always has to go to the antique shops." Mike sighed.

"I'll help with the cases." Vicki said nonchalantly, as if stating the weather. Both men looked at her doubtfully. "Worth a try. I'm doing something. I'm bored. There's nothing to do all day. There's no one to talk to. And now that the hens are arriving, I need something to do or heads will roll. If you find something, it won't be yours."

"You could learn the Barney songs for the babies." Mike smiled. she gave him a go to hell look and he laughed. "Don't act like that. I know you sit up all day talking to them."

"I do not." her cheeks flamed red and Henry looked at her with a princely eyebrow cocked. "I'm serious."

"How about...naming the babies?" Henry asked. She scowled. It was the millionth time he suggested it.

"I told you guys, I don't care." she shrugged.

"So is that why you shot down atleast fifty or sixty names already? We are running out." Mike winced.

"Then come up with better names." she shrugged. There was a knock on the door and Henry growled quietly at it.

"Victoria, we need to speak." Marjery's voice was shaky, but determined. Vicki sighed and went out in the hallway, looking at Henry in a silent plea to stay put. When the door closed, Vicki just stood there, waiting. "Honey, I'm sorry. But you can't honestly think that I would be okay with this. I can't be. It's...too different."

"Mike's mom is okay with it."

"Then good for her. I don't think a monster should be around a child."

"I agree. Leave." Vicki glared at her.

"I meant that..."

"The only monster here is you." the blonde crossed her arms, waiting for her mother to leave. After a moment, the older woman went into a guest room and left with her bag. The door behind Vicki opened and two arms slid around her. She leaned back into Mike gently, eyes closing.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 6

Caroline and Arabella watched Vicki move around the livingroom boredly, both just smiling at her anxiousness. "Why don't you sit down, Vicki? Everything's fine. Mike called..."

"But he's nearly an hour late." the blonde stressed, fingering a necklace. Outside, there was the sound of a car door closing and Vicki went to the door, opening it. Mike came in, shaking snow from his hair.

"Sorry I was late. The road was blocked." he kissed Vicki's forehead, pulling off his coat and hanging it up. She nodded. "Where's Henry?"

"He went to feed. Someone was pacing and making him nervous." Arabella smiled. Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's practically a blizzard out there. And he was in a coat."

"Vicki, he doesn't feel cold." Mike smiled. She scowled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a blimp. Did I mention I hate you lately?"

"About as much as you say you love me." he smiled.

"So, how was work?" Caroline looked at him.

"People are dying to work with us." he grinned. Vicki snorted. "Well, it's the truth. So, how are my favorite little people doing today?" he moved around to her and wrapped his arms around her, hands on her stomach.

"They're fine. Any more name ideas?" she asked.

"Isabella and Richard."

"No." she shot the names down immediately and he smiled.

"Baby girl and Baby boy?"

"Mike." she scolded. He laughed and the door opened. Henry came in and shed his coat, hanging it with Mike's.

"Ladies." he gave a bow to the women, then turned to Mike. "Sir. So, how was work?"

"It was work. Oh! Dave's getting married." he smiled.

"Again?" Vicki smiled. Mike nodded. "Ooh! I like that name! Dave!" she beamed.

"Agreed!" both men shouted instantly. Caroline and Arabella looked at them, shocked.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get her to settle on a name." Mike shook his head. Vicki jumped and glared at her stomach.

"Damn soccer kids." she mumbled. Henry grinned.

"So, any epiphanies on girl names?"

"No. None yet."

"You'd better hurry. One week left." he chided.

"That soon?" Vicki couldn't stop her frown. Arabella giggled.

"Most women would be glad to be getting the babes out."

"Yeah, but..." Vicki winced.

"She's worried about not getting a lot of bonding time with them after the birth." Mike tried to hide the teasing tone in his voice, eyes sparkling.

"Well, you two need your bonding time, too." Caroline smiled.

"Yes. Because I do not intend to change diapers. That's your bonding." Vicki smiled at the men.

"What about when I'm at work and he's asleep?" Mike asked.

"Mike, Mike, Mike. You poor, simple man. That's what Auntie Coreen's for." Henry patted the taller man's shoulder. Mike nodded.

"I really think we should start discussing the home birth." Arabella said.

"Yeah, we should know what to get." Mike nodded.

"Oh, this talk. Okay. Well, we'll need some not-a-chance-in-hell and a few what-the-fuck-are-you-thinking's." Vicki shot. Caroline smiled.

"Vicki, honey, really. What are you going to tell the doctors when you have a man rushing in and out with the sun?"

"That it's none of their business. I'm not giving birth without lots and lots of drugs." she ordered. Arabella and Mike exchanged wicked glances, each coming up on either side of her.

"Vicki..." he began.

"Be reasonable." Arabella finished. She looked at them both and they grabbed her arms, leading her to the couch to sit down. "A home birth is the only way everyone can be there to share in this joyous occasion. It's magical. Two new lives."

"I understand that. Really, I do. Bring a camcorder to the delivery room."

"This way you'll have them both there with you, holding your hands."

"I'm going to be in unbearable amounts of pain. I'll want to kill them, not hold their hands."

"Technically, this is Mike's fault. You shouldn't want to kill me." Henry shrugged.

"Technically, it's your fault, too. Because whose fault was is it we forgot our happy little plastic friends?" she shot sarcastically.

"Vic!" Mike objected, gesturing at his mom.

"Oh, how do you think you got here?!" Vicki snapped.

"Are you always this angry?" Arabella raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not angry!" Vicki huffed.

"Of course not, dear." Mike patted her hand patronizingly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Keep it up. You'll be on the couch." she threatened. She got up and went into the kitchen. Mike and Henry exchanged exasperated glances.

"Why is she so uneasy about giving birth?" Caroline whispered.

"Someone else is going to be taking care of the babies first thing and she's worried something will happen." Mike sighed quietly. Vicki came back out with the phone.

"What's everyone want for dinner?"

"Is there not a cook among the three of you?" Caroline frowned.

"Someone complains that I have a very English-centered meal setting." Henry shrugged.

"I do not want to eat something called spotted dick. There's nothing wrong with that." Mike smiled at the name.

"Well, spaghetti gets old after a week." Vicki frowned.

"Can't you cook?" Caroline looked at her.

"Cereal." the PI nodded. The older woman shook her head.

"Alright." she went into the kitchen and they followed. She looked through the fridge, freezer, and pantry. "All this hamburger helper food. Gross. Vicki, honey, get out the ground hamburger, cheese, onion, and tomato. Where are the spices?"

"Uh...I think they're above the plates?" Vicki guessed. Henry rolled his eyes and grabbed the spices from atop the fridge. She got out the requested items. "What exactly are you making?"

"I am not making anything. YOU are making meatloaf. My special recipe. Boys, out." Caroline shooed the guys from the room and Vicki frowned.

"I burn water." she threatened.

An hour later, Arabella gave a thumbs up through a mouthful of meatloaf. "Just like gramms used to make."

"Good. Mikey! Henry!" Caroline called. The two came in and Mike looked around warily.

"There seems to be no poison gas. She might not kill us." he said. Vicki crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Sit down and stuff your face with the food. If you don't, I will kill you. Slowly, torturously."

"Alright, alright. Don't get your apron in a bunch." he snickered. He got a plate of the brown meat and tucked into it. After a few moments, he looked at Vicki. "Who cooked this?"

"Vicki did it. Aunt Caroline told her what to do and sent her to work and tada."

"This is really good, Vic. Why didn't you ever cook before?" he frowned.

"Do I look like Suzy-freakin-Homemaker to you?"

"Toss in a pink frill apron and some pearls." he grinned. Henry laughed. The blonde grabbed the knife from the cutting board.

"One more comment and I swear, Celluci." she threatened, waving the sharp metal at him. His smile grew.

"You look so cute when you're angry." he teased. She started towards him and froze when her phone rang.

"You are so lucky." she grumbled, answering the small plastic device and leaving the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Vicki, there's a guy at the office asking for you. Says his name is Jeremiah Fischer." Coreen sounded irritated and tired.

"Jeremiah?" Vicki frowned.

"Yeah. Said he wants to talk to you about some old tests you took at the Hobbman clinic. I think you and the guys need to get here now." the last half was whispered and rushed.

"Alright. Just hold on." Vicki hung up and went into the kitchen. Henry was already watching her with a worried expression. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Mike looked at her.

"The office. Come on. Caroline, Arabella, we'll be back soon." Vicki apologized, the trio rushing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 7

Vicki, Henry, and Mike arrived at the office to see Coreen sitting behind her desk and a young man in one of the waiting chairs. He stood and gave a shaky smile. "Miss Nelson, I'm glad you could..." he stopped, noticing the swell under her jacket. "The treatments..."

"Nope, happened after the clinic. What is it you needed to see me for?"

"My uncle is Dr. Hobbman and I was working on closing up the clinic. You know, tying up loose ends. Doling out refunds. Anyways, most of the ladies files were complete, but there was still blood work and other tests running on you and your...well, Detective Celluci."

"Tests on me?" Mike frowned.

"Your swimmers." Coreen grinned.

"I'm assuming you would be the father?" Jeremiah looked at Henry.

"No, it's me. Why wouldn't it be?" Mike frowned. The dark-haired man paused.

"The men were infertile after their wives received treatments."

"Infertile?"

"Yes. I don't know how, but every single one of them were unable to...make more swimmers." he explained. He looked back at Vicki. "Which makes this a medical anomile. Are you sure it's not his?" her asked, gesturing at Henry. Vicki looked at both of her boyfriends.

"If both of you are shooting blanks, who got me pregnant?"

"It can't have been when you were at the clinic, it was too long ago and you said they never even did any procedures." Henry frowned.

"They didn't. They drew blood, gave me the drinks. That's it." her reply was curt. They were all silent.

"You haven't..." Mike began. She glared at him.

"Yeah, Mike, I'm a whore. I just went out and randomly screwed some asshole."

"Well, we had to consider..." he mumbled.

"There's nothing to consider there." Henry shook his head and looked at the younger man and the files in his hands. "Are those hers?"

"Uh, yes." he handed the files to Henry and stood there awkwardly as Henry went through them. Vicki waited impatiently, arms around herself.

"Well?"

"Are you sure you never went through any procedures?" he frowned.

"I think I'd remember. And you said yourself, it was too long ago."

"Well, you haven't slept with anyone but us. And Mike's shooting blanks now, too. How else could it have happened?"

"Well..." Coreen looked up from her computer and Vicki swore under her breath.

"Don't even go there."

"It's a substantial lead, it happens a lot."

"What?" Jeremiah asked. Henry looked at him, eyes dark. 

"You never found information on Vicki Wheeler or Vicki Nelson. Leave." he ordered. The man walked out and Henry went to the computer, looking over Coreen's shoulders. "You think it was a god of fertility? That would require an idol."

"Well..." the gothette cringed.

"You have a fertility idol? Where?!" Vicki demanded. The gothette opened the drawer and pulled out a clay doll with symbols carved into it.

"I wanted to get pregnant, just to have a kid. I want to be a mom, it's normal. You never came into contact with it, I figured you were just...having a normal pregnancy. When it didn't work on me, I figured it was a dud. I did make it myself and 'm not the best..." she trailed off and Vicki chimed in.

"I was going through the desk. I thought it was just one of your stupid little attempts at magic. I didn't think it was an idol."

"So you touched it?" Henry looked up at her.

"I pulled it out and looked at it, but I put it right back. It was...oh god, it was around the time I got pregnant. So, what does this mean?"

"It means you're having kids by a god with two men that can't have kids." he frowned.

"So it still doesn't explain where the baby came from? Fertility without sperm a baby does not make. Which one is it?" she demanded, looking at Coreen. She blushed furiously.

"Silvanus. Otherwise known as Mars, God of War."

"War? Oh, perfect!"

"He's had twin children before. Remus and Romulus, the founders of Rome." the gothette winced. Vicki threw her hands up.

"Wonderful. God of war with the ability to impregnate mortals. This is great. Right after I bring about a couple prodigies of war, I can set loose Asteroth. One huge Apocalypse!" Vicki went into her office and slammed the door. Henry, Coreen, and Mike were silent a moment, listening to the blonde raging behind the door. There was a shatter and the men were both in there before Coreen could see them move. She watched, shocked. Mike actually BEAT Henry to Vicki. She was pacing furiously. A coffee mug that had been holding pens lay shattered against the wall.

"Vicki, calm down, this stress isn't good for Dave and...littlegirlNelsonCelluciFitzroy." Mike stumbled at the girls name. She looked at him and threw her arms around him, crying.

"What if something happens or..."

"Nothing will happen." Henry cut her off and wrapped his arms around her from the back. She leaned against him, still holding Mike.

"I don't...I'm sorry, I..." she shook her head. "I should've known or..."

"We're getting two perfectly healthy children out of this. Nurture versus nature, Vicki."

"But it's ME and a god of WAR. That's like being up a shark infested creek without a paddle OR a boat." she whined. Mike smiled.

"You're scarier than any war god." he comforted. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I know you..." she trailed off. He nodded.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I made you come with me to the clinic. Henry had offered to..."

"How would you have explained the mutant vampire sperm or the ash husband?"

"I could've just taken some."

"Riiight. I don't go solo." Henry scowled. Coreen walked into the office.

"We do still have a problem, when you're finished with your lovefest." she frowned, trying not to snap out of jealousy. Vicki moved from the men, going to her young friend.

"Why were you trying to get pregnant?"

"...because I was. Seriously, the babies. There could be some effects if they're children of Mars."

"They have normal heartbeats, they don't have tails or wings. They seem normal enough." Henry looked at the gothette.

"Don't jynx it." she shot back.

"Okay, enough. Mom's probably worried. And we have to get that list of stuff for the home birth." Mike intervened.

"Don't waste your money..." Vicki began.

"This is only one more reason to have a home birth. What happens if something is different and I'm not there? Mike can keep his mother and sister there long enough for me to vamp them." Henry smiled, satisfied. She glared at him, but remained silent. "We should get back. Come on." he said. They went back to the house and found Caroline and Arabella on the couch, both yawning and looking exhausted.

"Well, what was it?" Caroline nearly jumped up. Vicki looked at the guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's so late and so short. i promise the next chapter WILL be longer. I've been working on a research paper for a month. Before you say, "a whole month?" It was on Robert Frost's poem "A road not taken". my english teacher sucks.

Summary: Vicki has something very important going on in her life. How does everyone take it?

I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 8

Vicki grabbed at her abdomen, the pain shooting through her. She reached out her free hand and hit Mike's arm. He sat up groggily. "Wha's'wrog?"

"It hurts." she hissed. His eyes shot open and he jumped out of the bed.

"Okay...uh...ARABELLA!" he called. The midwife came in, then saw Vicki's distress.

"It's time!" she beamed. She ran out and Vicki looked at Mike.

"Where's Henry?"

"He went to the bookstore when he woke up. He should be back soon." he sat beside her and then Arabella ran back in, Caroline on her heels. Not long after, Henry got there and Mike called Coreen, so she was there soon after. When everyone was there, Henry and Mike sat on either side of her while Coreen operated a small camcorder.

Near dawn, the twins were born. David Richmond NelsonCelluciFitzroy and Dusk Caroline NelsonCelluciFtizroy. The daughter's name had come from Mike and Vicki'd been so exhausted she'd agreed immediately before they'd been shooed out.

"Where are my babies?" she asked immediately. Henry and Mike came back in and Arabella handed the screaming babies to Vicki. Both had blond-red hair and their mother's eyes.

"Glad there weren't any drugs?" Mike smiled, leaning over her shoulder to smile down at the babies. Henry sat beside her on the bed.

"Shush." she scolded. He laughed.

"You need to sleep." Henry soothed, brushing back her hair.

"No, I don't need sleep." she shook her head, eyes intent on memorizing everything about the two blessings. Most of their faces seemed to be made of crying mouths. Tiny noses, tiny ears, squinted eyes. Ten tiny fingers were curled up and peeking out of the blankets. "They're so perfect. Look at them." she cooed. The screaming and crying quieted and slowed and then David and Dusk were sleeping.

"Alright. We should lay them down." Arabella and Mike carefully took the baies and laid them in the large bassonet beside the bed. Caroline and Arabella left and Henry, Mike, and Vicki all laid down, all watching the bassonet. The dawn came, claiming Henry, and Mike fell asleep not long after. Vicki stayed awake, waiting for the babies to wake up, worried something would happen. There was a whine and she jumped up, Mike waking and following not a second later. She picked up Dusk and rocked her gently.

"Well, so much for worrying I'd sleep through the crying." Mike sighed. She smiled, handing him the little girl. "Hello, Dusk." he smiled. She just looked around and started screaming again. He rocked the child and she calmed. "You like to move around a lot." he cooed. The more he rocked her, the quicker she went to sleep. He set her back down and looked at Vicki. "I can die a happy man." he smiled, voice barely a whisper. She leaned her forehead against his and nodded.

They laid back down and actually slept, neither seeing the red eyes in the corner, watching the two new babes. "Meus liberi."


End file.
